A lever actuated tool for closing a connector onto multiple wires advantageously incorporates magazine storage for a plurality of the connectors. A magazine externally of the tool provides capacious storage, but limits maneuverability of the tool. An internal magazine sacrifices storage capacity to allow for tool compactness and portability.